Can it be love or lust?
by DKRaven
Summary: For Tea gardner its has been 5 years since she saw her friends. After fulfilling her dreams as a dancer she dicides to come home. What if fate changes her life with someone? What if this have to do with a cold hearted CEO,Seto Kaiba? SetoTea
1. Default Chapter

Info:

Tea-23 years old left when she was 18

Seto-23 also

Yami, Joey, Tristan-22

Serenity and Mokuba-19

Mai-27

I hope you guys like my story and no I don't own Yu-Gi-oh.

Chapter 1: Coming home

"Thank god I am off that plane .Now where is the nearest bathroom is." Tea saw the sign to where she could find the bathroom, and it was not that far from her.

'Way to go Tea this is what you get for not waiting to use the air plane bathroom. But still I didn't want to use those things with out being sucked in or something.' Tea finally made it in time. When she was finish she started to get her luggage. Tea already got her bags it wasn't really that heavy but light considering she wasn't planning to stay long she started heading to the exist. She wasn't planning on getting a cab she decided to walk around to see what change and what not.

After Battle City everything went normal, but when graduation came everyone drifted apart. I was the first one to leave the group, then Yugi and the rest staid at Domino. I was accepted to one of the best school in New York, Julliard. And now I am working as a professional dancer and getting paid for it. Later on Yugi wants to discover about the past of Egypt's and become an archaeologist; Joey decided to run a restaurant and now owns one (no surprise there); Tristan using his street connection owns his own mechanics shop; Mai is now traveling around the world being one the best models in the country and Joey girlfriend (no surprise there neither), and Serenity is now going to college to become a doctor. '

'Wow we all did well in are futures. I wonder how will there faces look like when they see me. Yeah I should have called them and tell them I was coming to stay with them for a while but I haven't really talked to them for months so I can't really blame them we are all to busy with what we become now. And besides I want to surprise them.'

Tea decided to go to the park, but she wanted to stop by her old house. Her house wasn't that far from her now it was just right in her corner of the street. When she saw her house she had a smile on her face this old plane white house brought memories to her. Her house was decorated by many flowers her and her mom planted so many years ago. They choose to plant red, white, and yellow flowers to make the house stand out instead of making it a total old house. They were still there but the house was color to yellow but at least it was a nice look.

To bad her parents move out shortly she left she couldn't blame them they had nothing else to do in Domino. She was sadden when they told her they sold the house and decided to live in the Bahamas. Her parent s will usually write to her and in the holidays they will send a picture of them and tell her how she was doing. Of course she was happy for them they did have the right to spend there life together even without out her.

'Oh Well, the past is now memories.' As Tea walk down the street she saw her old school.

'Wow apparently nothing has change when I was gone well except for the people in it. Only good and bad memories are left there most of them bad cause by a certain cold hearted CEO, Seto Kaiba. Um … I wonder how he is doing probably still giving the cold glares to people humph he probably also thinks people are nothing too him. At least his brother has a sweet heart. Wait 5 years has passed since I seen him so he will be 19 year old his not a kid anymore but a grown man, wow so many years has past.' With that though finish she started walking to the park.

When she got off the plane it was twelve in the afternoon and she spent four hours of walking around and to add it off it a least took her thirty more minutes to get to the park. After so many hours of walking she took a seat in one of the four benches. She took the one that was across from the water fountain and set her things down. There weren't many people so she closed her eyes to relax and enjoy some peace.

(In the Kaiba residents)

After finishing his new program for Kaiba Corporation Seto Kaiba decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. Yeah he had bunch of cars but he just wanted to walk and stretch out his legs. Besides he finishes all his work and there was nothing else to do at the mansion. Mokuba went off to college he had no maids except for the one who came on the Saturday to clean the whole house (pore person) he had no cooks thinking they might steal information from him so he was alone in the mansion. The only person he trusted was his brother Mokuba.

'Which I might add had grown at to be a lady's man his looks grew sharper but has a soft look too. He got taller about 5,7almost my height and I let his hair long only if he tame it down which he did by always keeping it in a loose pony tail and he already has a girlfriend Wheelers sister, what was that pathetic girls name, oh yes Serenity. I didn't disagree (after a lot of begging from his brother) much with the chose because she had nothing to do with her brother stupidity. As long his brother is happy he was okay with it.' Thinking of the dog brought a smirk to his futures.

Grabbing his black coat incase if it started raining or if it was windy out side. He headed to go to the park to refresh his mind besides his house was close to the park.

(Back to Tea)

Tea left her bags at the bench and walked to the water fountain and she seen her reflection. Her hair grew past her shoulders and it was lose letting the wind play with it. Her futures were soft but her eyes held pride ness, strength, and determination. She grew a lot about 5, 7 her figure held gracefulness and a body of a dancer.

"Sigh….. I have changed a lot during the years." She touches the water and her reflection disappears. She went back to her bags and decided to stay a bit while. She looked up to see the sky and it look like it was going to rain but it was to late she already felt rain drops fall on her.

(Back to Kaiba)

As Kaiba was walking he was wondering about his life, four year at Business College and one year of controlling Kaiba Corporations. His thoughts was broken when he was passing some women that keep looking at him with lust in there eyes. He admit that he is handsome he was 6, 3 his hair grew a bit, his eyes were pure blue but were made of ice. He wasn't lean as before but he had more muscles also the way he talk, walk, and look arouse any woman is Domino. Sure he was use to women looking at him in that way but it truly disgusted him how they were looking for fun or more common his money.

He notices the people were leaving because they didn't want to be caught in the rain. It did look like it was going to rain but he really didn't care it actually suede him. He notices a figure not to far from him looking at the sky. He also notices she/he had bags around them it look like she/he came from the air port. When he got closer he notices it was a feminine figure and he was surprise to realize it was Tea Gardner standing just of few feet away from him. Then he feels the rain drop falling on him.

Tea didn't really care if she was getting wet the rain actually relax her more but if she stayed any longer her bags will get wet. She started standing and stretches her arms.

'I need to find a place to stay before it starts raining cats and dogs.'

Seto watched her stand and that's when he got a good look at her body. God did she have a body her long slender legs, her small waist, perfect breast, but what got his attention was her angelic face and her blue eyes. They showed a woman that was not scared of anything.

'No I can't think this way. I prohibit myself to think that way especially not toward Gardner.' He shook his thoughts away.

Tea notices a figure not that far from her she also notices it was a man figures a very tall man at that. She looks closer to see what he looks like and she couldn't believe who it was. It was no other than, Seto Kaiba the cold hearted CEO.

Kaiba started walking towards her he didn't know why his legs were making him walk to her.

Tea notices his handsome futures his face his body posture. She knew he was mean but five years has pass it was possible for a person to change after so many years right.

'No this is Kaiba were talking about and I need to get these thought out of my mind.' She didn't notice when he was standing right in front of her.

"Huh... Oh hello Kaiba it's been so long."

"Whatever" Was all he could say with that he started walking away from her.

'I wonder if he will let me stay with him for a while till it stops raining. It won't hurt to ask, okay it might but I need a place to stay.'

When he saw those pink lips move he knew he should get away from her.

'But why do I feel so arouse by her especially her of all people. No I can't think that way these thoughts would go away soon as I am far away from her.'

"Hey, Kaiba"

'I talk to fast. What will she want now?'

"What do you want?"

"Well I was wonder if I could stay with you till the rain stops." Tea saw him turn around and glared at her. 'I was wrong people don't change after five years well not Kaiba.'

"Why? Maybe because it's raining out side if you haven't notice." 'Jerk'

Seto forgot that it was still raining and he couldn't let a person out here in the rain. Oh wait he could.

"And because I save your brother a long time ago." 'Yeah that should be enough to let me stay at his house.'

"I didn't know you could be so sly Gardner." 'Smart girl'

"Well aren't you going to help me out?" 'I really hate this man.'

"No" 'that's for arousing me Gardner'

"What! After I save your brother and try to be nice to you, you won't consider letting me stay with you for a while."

"Fine if it will keep you damn mouth of your to shut up."

'That's more like it' Tea thought and she won the argument now this was a thing to smile about.

"Come on I don't have all damn day!" With that said Tea follow Seto in the endless rain.

But she didn't know what fate had in store for her and Kaiba.

DKRaven: Thanks for reading my Fic the second chapter will come up soon hopefully.

Later!

Please review.


	2. chapter 2: Kaiba Mansion

Thanks to my first 2 review people:

GCBillysGal

Avataria13

And when people review they should be logged in but I change that so you don't have to be logged in. I am very sorry I updated late but I been really busy so here is you chapter.

Chapter 2: Kaiba mansion

'Great I bet my clothes are soak already. Jeez man how far does this man live?' Tea was following Kaiba in the rain and to make it worst it was raining really badly.

Seto on the other hand could not get his mind off of Tea. He didn't understand why he look at her in such wanting way. He had so many question like 'Why is she here in Domino all of the sudden?' 'Why is she not staying at one of her loser groups place?' 'Wait, why do I care for a pathetic person like her?' Seto brushed off all of his thoughts when he saw his house wait his mansion on sight. He was going to turn around to tell Gardner they were here already. When he saw that her clothes were soak and were making a second skin to her body. He could see all her curves and it was driving him crazy. He turns around quickly before she even notices he was looking.

"We are here." He covers his raspy voice with his cold one that way she would not know what he was feeling like, which was in flames.

"Finally" 'humph… I just thought for a second that Kaiba was looking at me. I must be imagining things.'

Tea looks at the Kaiba mansion and was amaze in how big it was. It seems that the garden was well care for but it had no flowers in it. The house it self look nice but it seem that it had no life in as if no one lived there. Tea watched as Kaiba enters a code for the gate she also notices the gate was opening slowly. She was already inside the gates and was following Kaiba to the mansion. She heard the gate closing but she didn't look back and keep walking behind Kaiba as they started walking to the mansion. She did admit that Kaiba was nice enough to let her stay till the rain stopped.

'Well I do hope he would let me get dry up. I feel like…..'

"Aaa –Chou" (Sorry for the spelling) 'Oh, no I think I'm sick.'

'Great now I have a person that might have the flue. I think god hates me.'

"Gardner make sure you don't spay your Illness' on me."

"Hey it's not my fault that I'm sick."

"Yes it is if you were not standing in the rain without a umbrella. Then you might have not gotten sick."

"Well I am sorry that you care Kaiba." Tea said in a sarcastic way.

"I don't care for idiots like you." 'Shit'

Shit was right Tea was boiling and was ready to take Kaiba down but unexpected Tea respond in a normal voice.

"Kaiba just because I didn't study at anything major like business does not make me an idiot. I picked my dream over my parent thoughts about me."

Now Kaiba regretted what he said and wanted to apologize. He never apologized to any one only his brother but he knew when he went too far. He never knew that she was pressured by her parents like his step father pressured him. He realized how much they had in common even if he didn't emit it.

"Look Gardner I'm sorry for what I said I know you're not a idiot."

Tea was surprised that Kaiba just apologize to her of all people. She was in a slight shock but got over it. 'Maybe Kaiba does have a heart. He did apologize to me.'

"It's alright we should go inside before its starts to hail or something."

"I spoke to fast." Tea felt hard balls falling on her head. Then she felt Kaiba hands on her arm pulling her to the mansion.

Kaiba was dragging Gardner to his mansion. He pulled out his keys and quickly pushes the door open. He enters the house too fast making him slip to the floor dragging Gardner with him.

"Ouch" Tea felt Kaiba going down bringing her with him. She also notices that she was in an aqua ward position making her on the top of Kaiba. 'Oh, oh'

Kaiba was trying to stand up but he ended up making the position worst. His hands were on her waist and her hands were on his chest both theirs legs were tangle with each other. Kaiba could feel every curve on her body. 'Oh shit, need to get her off and fast.'

It was like they stayed like this forever but she knew it was not going to last.

'Hey, why do I want this to last? Yeah this feels great but this Kaiba for crying at loud. And he best not be enjoying this position.'

"Umm… Kaiba if we keep moving at the same time then who knows how we will end up next. Okay let me get off you first then you can get up." Tea looks at Kaiba eyes and saw no objective in them soon she got off him. She saw that Kaiba was in deep thought 'I wonder what he his thinking and why is he smirking.'

'I felt very comfortable, but she is right if we move at the same time again then who knows where my hands will end up (probably her butt). No I can not think that way although it will be nice. NO! There I go again. God damn it Kaiba stop thinking this way over Gardner she is nothing but a pathetic cheerleader right?' He notices that Gardner warmth was gone and she was standing over him. He got up and dusted his clothes. He looked up and saw Gardner turn around quickly.

'Mmm… I wonder if she feels something for me mph I couldn't blame her, but at least she has dignity not like the other who throw themselves to get my attention. Why does she have my attention if she didn't try? I might want to have a bit of fun with her while she is here.'

"Hey Kaiba were is your bathroom I need to get myself dry. Also do you have a dryer? My clothes are soaking."

"Its upstairs to your left three doors down and it be at your right. That is the only bathroom that has towels the others I don't bother to use. I'll wait here while you're up there."

"Alright but you should come with me so you can get a towel while you wait besides I don't want you getting sick."

"Gardner I didn't know you care." in a sarcastic way.

"I care because whether you like it or not you're still human and not a machine come on I don't want to get sick because of you." Tea pulled his arm and took them to the bathroom. She opens the doors and was amazed how big the bathroom is it was big as her room which is big. While she was staring in amazement at the bathroom She didn't know the affect she was doing to Kaiba.

It took him by surprise her answer and her action nobody dares touch him that included dragging him. She did it at the same time and was not scared.

Tea notice a big Jacuzzi it looked like it could fit five people next to it was a shower with a sitting area to relax. Then there was a chair next to the sink he also had three big mirrors. She was to busy looking at the bathroom that she failed to notice Kaiba getting closer to her.

Kaiba saw her surprise face it was full of innocent, her eyes shining like a child face when they found something nice. He didn't even notice he was getting closer to her he was being draw to her somehow.

Tea turns around only to be faced to face with Kaiba they were only inches apart. She felt his warm breath on her face then she turn bright red she didn't know what to do he was the only one that dared to be this close to her.

"The towels are in the cabinet." was all Kaiba said.

"Oh." She went to the cabinets to reach for the towels but she could not reach for them they were to high to reach. She was going to ask Kaiba if he could get them the towels but she felt a body hovering over her. It was Kaiba reaching for the towels his body felt good behind her only if he wrap his ar... 'Not again need to stop thinking these thoughts.' Soon his body was gone and she relaxes.

Kaiba saw that she couldn't reach for the towels so he went behind her and reach for them his body was firmly behind her. 'Oh God she feels so good maybe I do lust for her body but there something more but I don't what it is.' He steps back and he handed her a towel.

"Thanks" She grabs it and started drying her hair. She turns around and saw that Kaiba was gone.

"Why is he acting so weird?" she only shrug the question away and went back to drying her hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba left to get clothes for Gardner 'I don't have anything for her to wear might as well let her use my clothes and I don't have any idea why I'm looking clothes for her.' He did admire her for standing up to him at Noah's computer world but it quickly turned to anger for her standing at him in front of her stupid friends. 'Maybe I can get revenge for her stupidity of standing up to me.' This brought the CEO an evil smirk.

He reaches his lonely room it was so cold in his room he hasn't really sleep in his bed in weeks do to work. The house itself was lonely no one was around to give warm to it except Mokuba but he left along time ago. He headed for his drawers to get his P.J of course they were blue and he got a regular T-shirt and boxer for him. He headed back to the bathroom and heard humming from the bathroom. He knew it was Gardner but he didn't know what song she was singing and he wasn't going to ask.

He listens more to her but decided to come in. He knocks on the door he did have some manners. Besides he didn't want her to throw things at him just because he saw her naked or something which he wouldn't mind. He heard her respond and step inside he noticed that her hair was nicely com and her hair was now straight instead of the frizzy hair she had moments ago.

"Here something for you to change in."

"Thank you" She reach for them and felt they were soft like silk probably they were and they must belong to him they had his initial on them.

"Ill change in my room you can change here."

"You never told me were your dryer was."

"Its down stairs and there will be a sign that says laundry room I think your smart enough to find itnow before you go anywhere I need to tell you I do not want to be disturbed while I am working understand."

"Yes." With that she watched him leave the bathroom and closed the door right after Kaiba left. She quickly change her clothes with Kaiba's pajamas they were rather big on her but she at least had something on dry. She went back to her bag which was in the sink and began to look for her slippers that were dry and put them on. She then headed down stairs and started to look for the laundry room she was glad she saw the sing. She open the door and turn the lights on and found what she was looking for she put her clothes in the dryer and set the timer for forty minutes.

Then she walk to the living room which was big she calculated about fours room could fit in here. She sat on the leather couch and found the control on the table. She turns it on and started to flip on the channels and found the news but what she heard and saw shocked her.

"Domino is being flooded by water as we speak it is about twelve feet deep please find somewhere high to be again Domino is being flooded." Then it showed the town full of water people trying to find somewhere high to keep them shelves dry.

"Oh, my God! Wait the water hasn't reached here." she quickly ran to the window and saw the water hasn't reached here yet it seem that they were on a hill the water couldn't reached them yet she had to tell Kaiba what has happen. She didn't care if Kaiba told her not to bother him this was way to important.

&

Heeehee I really heated things up a bit I know that Seto is a bit occ in this chapter but he still is the same. The next chapter is coming up soon I hope.

Later!


	3. chapter 3: The flooding problem

Chapter 3: The flooding problem

She ran upstairs and stopped she didn't know where Kaiba's room was and how could she find it soon if his mansion is big enough for a person to get lost for years. Well she knew she had to find Kaiba and in doing so she had to open the entire doors in the mansion. She began opening the first door insight and she will keep going down till she found Kaiba.

(Kaiba's office)

Kaiba was so concentrated on finishing his work that he completely forgot about Gardner. He had been typing on his computer and updating his defense program on Kaiba Corp; he also had to be in a meeting by tomorrow in New York. He checks his clock on his computer which indicated it was 11:00 p.m. He knew that this was not his latest working hour it was usually 4:00 a.m. he was after all a workaholic. His brother always told him he is one and should take it easy before he knew he be looking like a old man in his 20's humph… which still hasn't happen. As his thoughts where finish he went back to work when he heard a weak knock on his door.

(Back to tired Tea)

This was Tea's last straw if this was not the door she was going to give up. She has been opening and knocking so many doors that she even lost count. Her arm was so soar she could barely pull it up to knock on the door.

'Oh! I hope this is where the idiot is inside.'

"Come in" It come back to him that he had Gardner in his house. He was to busy to argue with her child acts so he let her come in.

Tea slowly enters the room and walk towards Kaiba she was lucky to see because the only light in the room or office was his computer. What surprised her even more is that he hasn't yelled at her for disturbing him when he told her not too.

'Doing all his work must have tired him a lot I could even see bags under his eyes. Oh well maybe the news will wake him up hehe. Oh shit, I think he said something.'

"What do you want? This is the second time I have asked you already."

"Oh! Sorry, hmmm…," she hesitated. She didn't know how to tell him.

"Well?"

"Umm...DominoCityisbeingfloodedrightnow!"

"What!"

"I said"

"I know what you mean, but how"

Kaiba quickly got up and went to his window Gardner wasn't lying at all Domino City was being flooded by water, but he was always prepare he is a Kaiba. Lucky for them they were on a hill and the water won't be able to reach them he also had electricity back up. The problem was that he had to cancel the meeting and wait till the situation was over. The real problem is that he will be stuck with Gardner during all this commotion. He was now sure that the gods have sent him to hell to suffer.

'Why me? Why? First thing to do is go and check how long the flooding will take.'

He sat back down in his chair facing his labtop and enters his sati light to see how bad the weather was and how long it would affect him. As he was doing this he fails to notice that Gardner was behind him and observing him. He saw what the sati light saw above them the weather wasn't much of his subject but it seem that it was a big one and it will take at least a week.

"Kaiba are we going to be stuck here for a week?"

"It seems so." 'Great my life is pathetic'

"Well can you check if the people in Domino are alright?" She looked at his eyes with plead ness in them.

"Fine, but you o me got that."

"Thank you."

All of a sudden the news came on his screen Tea recognized the same lady from the television.

"No deaths had happen today just soak people. The major has decided to put his people in a hill where an old school is. They will rest till the flooding stop"

"There happy they are all safe are you happy now."

"Thanks, Kaiba." He looks up and looked at her. He noticed that she really meant it and gave him a warm smile. Kaiba felt like giving one back but he didn't intend too.

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Um, I was thinking if you let me stay here and read a book from your shelf. I don't like being by myself." She turns and looked at his self's to see if he has any good books.

"No, I don't need you to distract me from my work like your doing right now."

"Look I promise I won't talk to you _much_ and I assure you I won't distract you from your work. Like I told you I don't like being by myself I need some ones company and you're the only person here. So I am just asking for your company that's all." She turns her attention back to him and looked at him for a response. When she was young and in high school her parents were never there to keep her company, well sometime, she always sought for company any ones company even Kaiba's.

If she said she wouldn't bother him what harm will she be to his work besides her company wouldn't be that bad beside he didn't want to argue at this time. He looks away from his computer and looked at her.

"Fine"

"Thanks I'm going to get a book, okay?"

"Whatever just do not bother me." She watched him go back to his work and she headed to his shelf's which was across from him on the wall. She notice that all the books were about business How to Improve a Company

'More like How to Improve Your Ego' she started giggling.

Kaiba was once again concentrated in his work that it was broken by giggles.

'Giggles?'

"What the hell is so funny to disturbed my work?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I really didn't meant to laugh it is that well… your books sucks all you have is about improving companies and I'm not really interested in that kind of stuff."

"If my books _suck _then why don't you get out and leave my books and me alone?"

"Fine your book are not really that bad," whispers, "cry baby."

"What did you say?" He watched as she put her hands up and waving them as a stop signal.

"Hehe… nothing I only said that I will read one."

"That's what I thought now shut up and read."

'Stupid bustard's keeps mumbling curses in her mind as she went to the shelves and picks a book. She really didn't care what it was about as long it made her go to sleep. She started reading it and found it intriguing. It talks about how small things were sold to big bucks and regular people become billionaire. She keeps on reading it till she forgot about the time.

Two hours has passed

Tea was almost finishing reading the book she needed a couple of chapters to be done. She was getting to the good part "Starbucks" how it went to small to really big.

Kaiba was almost finishing with his new program he didn't really take notice what time it was and didn't care. He almost forgotten Gardner was at the same room as him.

Thirty minutes passes

'Finally I read the whole book' she got up and stretches her sore muscles.

'Shit, what time is it?'

Kaiba on the other hand was glad he finished his new program and didn't care how late it was.

Tea walked up to Kaiba desk and was going to ask him what time it was but she notices a clock behind him.

'1:30 AM I never been up this late in my life. It looks like Kaiba is use to this time with all the coffee cups on his desk those weren't there a couples of hours ago." She watched as Kaiba got up and stretches his soar muscles and looked at her.

"What?"

"Kaiba you do know it is 1:30 am right?"

"Yes I know so?"

"So don't you get to sleep?"

"Yeah and I'm going right now." He left and walk to his room which was three doors to his left.

"Kaiba, wait up!"

"What do you want? Are you considering sleeping with me?"

"No! You pervert, I just wanted to know what room I'm sleeping in?"

"Pervert? Well I'm not the one who was staring when I was stretching now was I?"

"Just tell me where I am sleeping."

"Fine, next door." Then he went to his room and fell in his bed he was very tired.

"Well good night, Kaiba." She walked to her room and opens the door it was like a freezer in the room. She also noticed there was no covers on the bed not even pillow in fact the whole room was bare.

'Does he expect me to sleep like this I don't think so!' She went to Kaiba's room and knock on the door madly.

"What the hell?" He got up and open the door there stood a pissed Gardner.

"Do you expect me to die of ammonia!"

"What are you talking about? Are there no covers on your bed?"

"No actually the whole room is bare!"

"Not again I told the maid to put them back. That's it she is getting fired."

"Good for you but what about me?"

"What about you?"

"KAIBA!"

"Fine you can sleep with me." Kaiba was showing his so called evil grin.

"What!"

"Look the maid only comes once a week to clean the house so no matter how much I hate to say this you'll have to be sleeping in here." 'It's such fun playing with her.'

She quickly turns away so he wouldn't be able to see her blush actually her face was madly red.

'Me and him in the same room is he out of his mind we might end up killing one another.' She turns around and Kaiba wasn't standing there anymore.

'Where did he go?' She went inside and also notice that his room had no light on she couldn't see anything and all of the sudden she tripped. She was not sure what made her fall but she came falling forward. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact with the floor but instead of falling flat on the ground she fell on something soft. She opens her eyes and couldn't see what she was lying on. She started touching the thing going up and it felt soft but hard at the same time. (Muscles you perverts, clearing throat, back to the story.) She went higher and she knew what it was.

"I see you made your decision" He felt the impact but lucky for him he fell on the bed. He felt her soft hands go up his body and stooping at his hair during all that he felt a vibration through his body and was surprised that Gardner was the cause of his vibration. He was also lucky that she couldn't see his cheeks going bright pink. He was soon consumed of cold air and saw Tea standing a distance from him. He must have made her feel very awkward because he notice her face was bright red. He wanted to laugh at her small action but he stopped himself. He didn't want to show his emotions to anybody especially her.

Tea thought she saw his mouth turn up but he sonly cover it with his static face. Was he afraid to show emotions to her? She didn't know the answer but she was going to make a promise.

'Kaiba whether you like it or not I am going to make you smile… not wait I will make you laugh. That's a promise.' She was smiling and it was freaking Kaiba out.

'What is she thinking about? What was she thinking to make her eyes be full of determination? This girl is full of surprises I couldn't make her out when we were younger and even now I can't. I assure you this Gardner I will figure you one way or another.'

The room was silence for both adults who were scheming to know how to discover one another. Tea was the first to break the silence.

"Eh… sorry I didn't mean to fall on top of you."

"Never mind that I'll be sleeping in the right side of the bed you can take the left."

"Are you sure about this because I can-"

"I made a decision you can accept it or you can sleep on the floor." He didn't let her answer instead he went to his side of the bed and lay down. Seto felt the bed moved and smirk.

On the other hand Tea was feeling really uncomfortable. She never slept with a man in bed and this was a first time she felt a body next to her. She didn't like the idea of sleeping on the floor so she took his afford but if he made one move on her she will rip his arms apart. She slip in the covers and closed her eyes trying to forget that Kaiba was in the same bed as her. She was falling in a deep slumber when she let some unexpected words fall out her mouth that she didn't even know that she did.

"I never shared a bed with a man…" Kaiba heard what she said and turn around to look at her. He keep on staring at her he didn't expect her to tell him that. He never knew that she had never been close to a man before and that he was the first to be this close to her. He notices how the moon reflected on her skin and how innocent she looked right now. In his life he would never compliment a person but Tea reminded him of a beautiful angel. He didn't have time to regret what he said because he was being consumed by sleep.

Please review! 


End file.
